He Loves Her More
by MontegoBabe
Summary: It was impossible to tell who loved her more.


A/N: No character death in this one promise and a little less dreary, but no promises on that. I like to write in a point of view that is not in the heart of problem so you can get a clear picture with little to no bias to persuade you one way over the other. I like to leave the choice up to reader. Hopefully you'll like it.

Random Merry Man P.O.V.

My boss was like a commanding officer in the workplace. He gave the orders and we followed without question. And if those orders were to guard the current woman in his life then we did so without complaint. But it was days like these that made me wonder about his personal life, the life we were to know nothing about.

We were watching her from across the street waiting for something to happen. An explosion. A naked skip. Anything. The door slammed in front of her and she looked frustrated but not in danger so we held our position. We watched as she pulled out her cell and made a call checking behind her every so often before she hung up.

My cell rang and I briefly saw the boss's number before I picked up.

"Location," he asked.

"130 Apple Barrel Street."

"Hold your position; I'll be there in five." Surprisingly I heard him laugh a little before he spoke next. "Skip apparently has gun. Be alert just in case. Anything can go wrong."

"Understood."

I looked at my partner and he grinned hoping that now something was bound to happen. We saw the black cayenne pull up to the curb and watched the boss step out.

He crossed his arms over his chest and we watched as she regarded him with something akin to jealousy. Though it only held for a moment before she sagged her shoulders and her lips moved to form a sentence we couldn't hear. He draped an arm over her shoulders and they both moved towards the door.

Through the rumors and talk that spread through the office and jokes I knew that they were not a couple though she was considered his woman to any of us. We all knew about the cop but none of the details since we were to keep out of that part of his life. The boss didn't know but they were bets on when they'd finally get together. I was hoping soon because my bet was going to expire. The feelings between them were obvious to see.

The door opened and we both sat up straighter, our eyes glued to the scene before us. All of a sudden there was gunshot and we both bolted out of the car and across the street, our weapons at the ready. There was a second shot and we ran faster.

The skip was slumped against the doorway a bullet straight to the chest. The scene in front of him made us stop cold. The boss's body was directly on top of Stephanie's telling us that he had stepped into the line of fire. His gun was being gripped tightly by Stephanie. We assumed she shot the skip. There was blood and a lot of it. My partner was already calling the necessary people and I helped Stephanie get out from underneath him. She was crying and there was blood on her hands in more ways than one.

A caravan of our black explorers showed up followed by an ambulance and three police cars—one of them unmarked. The place was swarmed with people but I stayed next to her. My orders had not been withdrawn. I would stay here with her and the others would guard him at the hospital, these were our top two priorities as of now. I watched as she gripped his hand while they hurried to put him in the ambulance. The cop pulled her away from the doors long enough for them to close them and hurry to the emergency room. I saw relief fill his eyes as he checked her over. He hugged her close to his body and whispered things in her ear. I don't know how much she heard over her own sobs though. When he closed his eyes in one last prayer of relief I saw the complete love he had for her and I knew that that was what kept the boss man and her apart. There was love on both sides.

He moved to put her in his unmarked car and I followed. He looked toward me but didn't say anything, only nodded in acknowledgment allowing me to continue with my job. Honestly I would have continued with or without his approval. I got into my own car, my partner having left with the others to the hospital already. I followed behind them all the way to the Hospital.

The waiting room was filled with almost all of us, just short of four who were standing guard outside of whatever room he was in. This wasn't the protocol we were suppose to follow but everyone still thought of the boss man as more than just a boss. He had given us all something. His family would have already been called and were probably already on their way--an escort or two leading and following them. His paperwork would have already been signed and the second in command would be at the ready to deny or approve any medication or procedures.

Tank came into the room and we all fell silent knowing he was about to update us on the boss's current condition.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and needs to get a transfusion immediately. His family is still a half an hour out. The hospital only carries a limited supply of O- and I've just been informed it won't be enough. We need a volunteer and fast, it's the only chance he has.

I was AB myself and I knew I wouldn't be of any help. I looked around the swarm of us and saw the quick moving eyes as we tried to locate one of us with O-. With this many of us there had to be at least one. It was rare but not impossible to find one person.

All movement stopped when we heard a soft plea. We turned and saw her looking up at the cop. "Please," she begged. And we all knew what she was asking.

His eyes showed his turmoil but we didn't make any movement. How can you tell a man to let the love of his life go?

"Please," she begged again. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and nodded. He kissed her on the head and hesitantly told her he loved her before following Tank out of the room. We all nodded at him as he passed, knowing this wasn't an easy choice even if he did save a life. He was letting the boss live at the expense of his own heart.

It was impossible to tell who loved her more. The man who would give up his life for her? Or the man who was willing to let her go?


End file.
